


Compromising Positions

by coolgirl3890, mandapandabug



Series: Poor, Unfortunate ANBU [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Idiots in Love, Iruka tried, Kakashi can't resist, Kinky office antics, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl3890/pseuds/coolgirl3890, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Headmaster Iruka really needs to get his budget approved for next year. Sixth Hokage Kakashi really needs to get his libido quelled before the end of this meeting. Luckily, theirs is a match made in heaven as they come to a very pleasing compromise. Or is it more compromising?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Poor, Unfortunate ANBU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202390
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	Compromising Positions

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun collab with [coolgirl3890](https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl3890/pseuds/coolgirl3890).  
> Working title was Married kinky ninja in love and I think that really does capture the essence. :P  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or ideas from Natuto or Boruto. We don't make money from any of this. Parody is fun and free!!

"Hokage-sama, Headmaster Umino is here to discuss the school’s budget with you." 

Kakashi perked up from his mountain of paperwork. Shikamaru stared down at him, a tired and knowing expression upon his face. When Iruka-Sensei came around, little work was actually accomplished. 

“Send him in.” Kakashi said in a professional tone, as if he wasn’t planning on fucking around the moment the former teacher stepped into his office. 

Shikamaru gave him one last, flat look before leaving to do just that. With his few moments of privacy, the Sixth Hokage prepared for Iruka’s arrival. So-called important paperwork was pushed aside to create ample free space on his desk in case a certain, perfectly-toned ass wished to sit on it. Kakashi tilted his ridiculous cone hat until it hung at a casual-looking angle. He had perfected his ‘sexily-bored’ look, fist tucked under his chin _just_ right, when the man of his dreams and desires stepped in. 

"Headmaster, how lovely it is to see you." Kakashi said in his best 'come-hither' voice. "Please, come take a seat." He gestured vaguely in front of himself, hoping Iruka took the invitation to sit as close as possible.

Instead of swooning like he should've done, Iruka let out a long suffering sigh. Adding insult to injury, he pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Oh my God, you were actually serious about doing this. Really, Kakashi?"

The man in question looked wounded at the dismissal.

“Serious?” Kakashi quirked his brow and tilted his head in what he hoped was an endearing manner. “You mean you actually plan to discuss the school’s budget with me?” Iruka nodded at his husband, barely containing his mirth as he watched the man visibly wilt. “Why would you use that phrase if you didn’t want to mess around?”

Iruka kept his expression stoic. “Kakashi, sometimes we need to grow up and do our jobs.” He said, meaning every word of it. 

They really did need to discuss the budget. Kakashi looked completely defeated though. He wasn’t going to get much out of him like this. Perhaps it was best to butter him up a little, Kakashi was always more pliant when his real life matched more to his favorite book than to reality. Iruka sighed. 

“I mean, I would do _anything_ to have the budget increased so we can build some new classrooms.” Iruka shimmied up to the desk and leaned over the clean surface.

Kakashi was looking for the underneath the underneath (particularly the underneath of Iruka’s suit). “And what, pray-tell, would you be willing to do for this inflated budget?” He purred.

Iruka resisted rolling his eyes. He wanted to keep Kakashi interested enough to actually discuss the budget, but not so interested that he would do whatever it was that he was insinuating. No matter how hot under the collar it got him.

“I could make some very **enticing** offers, but why don’t you hear what I am asking you for first?” 

Kakashi sat up straight and gestured for Iruka to continue. He steepled his fingers in front of his lips, eyes never leaving his face.

“I need an increase of 20% from last year’s budget for upkeep, renovations, and to be able to afford the new wing.” Kakashi’s intense stare didn’t falter, but his lecherous look took on a more professional air.

“You are asking a lot of your Hokage, Headmaster.” Kakashi’s lilt was as seductive as ever, slow and deep.

“I think you can handle what I’m asking for, Hokage-sama,” Iruka countered. He had some fight in him yet. He wasn’t completely immune to Kakashi’s charms, but then again, he had more practice than most at resisting them.

“But can you handle what I ask for in return?” Kakashi was quick to respond. He knew he would cave, he always did to Iruka. The man was his weakness and he conceded far too often for his liking. But honestly, who could resist Iruka?

“And what do you-?”

Before he even finished his question, Kakashi stood. Slowly, he leaned over the desk, mirroring Iruka’s stance until masked lips were millimeters from his ear.

“You, on the desk, now.” 

Iruka froze. It was scandalous, a picture straight out of a bad porno. He straightened back up, removing himself from Kakashi’s electric aura so his brain could function once more.

“We're too old for this shit, Kakashi.” Iruka groaned, feeling his own body radiating heat. He tried to suppress it, but was only marginally successful.

“Old?” Kakashi’s hidden smirk was somehow both infuriating and sexy as hell. Iruka knew he was doomed. “I prefer the term _experienced_.”

Assaulting the Hokage was a crime, so instead of slapping him like he wanted to, Iruka pulled the rim of Kakashi’s cone hat until it covered his eyes. He let out an amused snort when the feared Master of a Thousand Jutsus whimpered as he readjusted his hat.

“So cruel to your lover.” Kakashi whined.

“ _Hokage,_ this could be construed as… extortion?”

“ _Headmaster_ , it wouldn’t be the first time.” Kakashi countered as he sauntered around his large desk until he was standing close to his husband, pressing him slightly against the wood. “In fact, I recall the last time vividly. You needed approval for a field trip for your students. And I needed you.”

Iruka closed his eyes, biting his lip to prevent the moan from escaping his mouth as he recalled that afternoon. It took a moment, but he eventually got his flush under control and opened his eyes.

Kakashi’s stare was intense, but Iruka needed to resist! He pushed Kakashi back and slipped out of his sphere. "Things are different now, Hokage-sama. I'm a married man."

"Please, just Kakashi." He replied smoothly. Iruka had to hand it to him, Kakashi was nothing if not dedicated to his role. "We are far past formalities."

With a single finger, the mask was pulled down and the black fabric pooled around his neck. Iruka teased Kakashi for being old, but in reality, the man looked as if hadn't aged a day since taking office. 

Iruka's breath _hitched_ when he felt hot lips caressing the nape of his neck, Kakashi kissing his way up it's length. He continued along the tan jawline, stopping to nibble on his earlobe. 

"And don't worry about your husband, Headmaster." A shiver went down Iruka's spine. "I can be very discreet." 

"Hoka-Kakashi…" Iruka gasped. His legs were slowly turning to jelly as Kakashi's tongue danced along his ear, mixing with his hot breath in a sensual cacophony he was all too familiar with. The desk was the only thing keeping him from melting onto the floor, his hands tightly gripping the wood. The manilla folder he had so carefully prepared was scant centimeters away from his fingertips. 

"P-Please, we really must-" Iruka bit his lips to prevent a moan as Kakashi’s lips moved from his ear to his neck with light sucking kisses. He had to get control of the situation. In his distracted state, Kakashi had already unbuttoned the top of his formal shirt, exposing more of his neck. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka winced at how breathy his voice sounded. “The… the council already approved, I just need your final sign-AH!”

Kakashi was clearly not listening to a word he said as his hands wandered down Iruka’s body. Instead of giving into his primal instincts, Iruka focused on his anger at being ignored to fuel his body into listening. He used that and every ounce of willpower he had to motivate himself into pushing the warm, pleasurable mouth away from his pliant body. Once he was not being assailed by those magic lips, his mind cleared from his lustful fog enough to yell at his Hokage.

"Kakashi, if you don't read and sign this damn budget proposal right now, I am walking out the door and you can take care of THAT-" Iruka pointed to the very obvious tent in his husband's pants, "yourself! … but if you sign it now--"

Iruka grabbed him by the flak jacket's collar, pulled him close, and whispered into his ear, "I will ride you. Right here, right now, in your office chair until you cum so hard that you can't even remember your name."

Maybe Iruka hadn’t cleared away all of his lusty fog after all.

“I’d sign my own death warrant under those conditions.” Kakashi made a grab at his husband to make good on that deal, but Iruka’s hand held him at bay.

“Uh, uh, uh. Sign first, reward second.” Iruka pushed the contract into Kakashi’s chest, eliciting an adorably comical “oof” from the most powerful ninja in the land of Fire.

Iruka had never seen the man move so quickly, not in the midst of battle, not within the village walls, not even when in a racing challenge with Gai. No, Kakashi’s speed in that moment was unequalled to any other time in his long and storied career as he whipped around the desk, pulled open the pen drawer, and signed all ten pages of the proposal. Iruka wasn’t sure he needed to sign every page, but at least Kakashi seemed to be taking the thing seriously.

With a flourish, Kakashi finished signing the last page before leveling a look so primal Iruka felt heckles rise all over his body. This was what prey felt like.

Iruka shook the feeling away, he was a trained ninja afterall. He cleared his throat before reaching for the folder. “Thank you, Hokage-sama. We are very grateful for your service to the village.” Kakashi’s hand roughly grabbed Iruka’s before he could pull the folder away.

“My reward first, your documents second.” Kakashi took the folder and put it with the pen into a drawer before locking it.

Oh well, he could live with that. "A deal's a deal," Iruka purred. 

He was on the opposite side of the large desk, much too far from those tantalizing lips. Iruka was feeling bold after their banter, so he swiftly unbuttoned and removed his jacket. No need for the extra layers. He kept his gaze on Kakashi as he climbed on top of the cleared desk until he was looking down at the man, letting his hands snake around strong shoulders.

Kakashi opened his mouth as if to speak, but Iruka swiftly covered it with his own. He didn’t want to hear anything more from him that wasn’t an explicit moan. He quickly deepened the kiss from his dominating position of height, kneeling on the table.

Kakashi, not one to be meek with his lover, grabbed the back of Iruka’s thighs and pulled his legs to wrap around him, causing Iruka to slide slowly down his thin waist until his ass hit the desk, legs still tight around his Hokage. Kakashi was now the one leaning over Iruka’s mouth.

He wasn’t finished though. Kakashi’s hands were still nestled around Iruka’s thighs. He lifted Iruka like he weighed nothing more than a sack of rice and carried him backwards as he found his chair, not releasing his lips from his husband’s for a moment.

It was as easy as a Sunday morning, like they did this all the time. Iruka moved his body to adjust as Kakashi lowered them both into a seated position. Kakashi on his chair, and Iruka on Kakashi.

He gyrated on Kakashi’s lap as he moved his mouth along his jaw. Kakashi let out his first wanton moan, yet Iruka was not satisfied. He vowed to elicit more sweet noises from his husband.

Something was missing. Inspiration struck Iruka when his eyes landed on the top of his husband's head. Without warning, he plucked the traditional Hokage hat right off Kakashi's silver head and put it on his own.

"You won't be able to hold onto this when we _really_ get going." Iruka drawled to his husband's blank stare. "So I'll keep this for now."

The moan he got in response was music to Iruka's ears.

~ ~ ~ 

Rabbit was having the worst day of his life.

They said guard detail for the Hokage was the easiest ANBU duty. Some of his fellow operatives even complained how boring it was. After all, who would dare touch the Lord Sixth, veteran of two shinobi wars and feared across the land? In that sense, it was an easy gig. There was no fear of attack or worry for his life.

He didn’t, however, expect the post to test him so thoroughly in other ways. Rabbit had always been a strong ninja, physically and mentally, but there was only so much one man could take.

“ _Senseiiii_ ~”

Rabbit couldn’t plug his ears, he had to be ready for anything and couldn’t risk losing one of his senses. But what he wouldn't give to go deaf right now! 

“Aah... ‘Kashi! Yes, yes, **_yesss_ **.”

It was bad enough to hear this from his leader and commander, but to also have to listen to his former teacher was making Rabbit really wish the earth would open up where he stood and swallow him whole.

At least he couldn’t see what was happening.

“ _Fuck,_ you feel good!”

The panting was really overkill. It couldn’t be that good… Could it? 

' _No, do not engage, Rabbit!_ ’ He reprimanded himself mentally. 

It was getting to be too much. He could almost see the scene in his head and it wasn't okay. No man should be forced to listen to the person who taught him his ABC's have loud, steamy sex with his boss. It wasn't right. It should be considered a form of torture, a war crime even! 

Rabbit began making plans for his defection, or at the very least, his early retirement, when the door swung open. 

If he hadn't been too busy dissociating, Rabbit would've noticed the door open a mile away and skillfully concealed himself. If the Hokage ever found out about his blunder, then again, Rabbit silently dared the Lord Sixth to ask him why he made such a beginner's mistake. 

For a man who sounded like he had just experienced several mind-blowing orgasms, Iruka cleaned up pretty well. There was no tell of his saucy affair save for the strong blush across his cheeks. He didn't even startle when he saw the ANBU operative silently standing guard a few centimeters away from him.

"Ah, good day, ANBU-san." The Headmaster greeted politely. It was amazing how he acted like he didn't just have wall-shaking sex only a minute ago. 

Rabbit bowed his head in return, grateful for the mask covering his burning face. "Headmaster." 

All in all, Rabbit could've walked away from this with his psyche mostly intact. He could've convinced himself that he was the victim of an especially loud auditory genjutsu, or an elaborate prank pulled on the newbies in ANBU. 

Then he noticed that Iruka was walking with a slight limp.

Rabbit's soul left his body. 


End file.
